


Love Me!

by babyajiana82



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyajiana82/pseuds/babyajiana82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella and Garrett are in love before she moves to Forks to be closer to her Uncle Charlie. Garrett has to go away on business for Aro, so she attends high school. Question is...what is Bella? And why does a certain bronze haired vamp believe she is his?</p>
<p>Twilight AU; pairing Bella/ Garrett </p>
<p>Warnings: violence, lemons, language, attempted rape (may contain triggers), non-sexual spankings. Dominant Garrett</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Love Me!

Chapter 1: Bella POV

“Bella are you sure you don’t want to wait ‘til I come back from Italy to move?” my mate/husband asked me for the tenth time in the last half hour.

“Yes Garrett. I would like to get the house set up before you get there, so you can relax after coming home from this latest job my Uncle has for you.”

Let me introduce myself. My name is Isabella Marie Volturi-Johnson. My mate and husband is Garrett Johnson. He is a big shot lawyer for his kind. I guess you are wondering what I am talking about? Well, Garrett is a vampire. Not the kind that burns in the sun or sleeps in coffins. Oh No! Those are all myths that were started by my father and uncles to throw people off the sparkly-fangless beautiful creatures they really are. As for me, well you are going to have to wait and find out.

“…yourself.” Shit, I didn’t hear a word he said. Hope it wasn’t something important or my ass will get busted big time. And with the way he is looking at me with that one dark eye brow raised over those crimson eyes of his, I can tell he knows that I wasn’t listening. Time for some damage control. 

“Gar, honey, I will be fine for a few weeks alone while you work. For one, I can take care of myself, and two, are you forgetting that Uncle Charlie is there too?” Charlie is the Chief of Police to the good folks of Forks, Washington. He isn’t really my uncle, but a good family friend. The Swans have been friends with my family for many generations. He often helps with legal trouble along with Garrett. 

I can tell he is starting to really worry, so I get an idea of how to distract him. I slowly get up off the couch and walk over to him where he is looking out of the window. I wrap my arms around his waist from behind and lean in and inhale his cinnamon and old leather scent that sends my senses into over drive. I can hear and feel him inhale and take in my arousal. He turned around and wrapped his strong muscular arms around my waist and I slid mine up his chest to wrap around his neck and play with the dark brown hair at the nape. He leaned his 6’2 body down to my 5’3 height to kiss me breathless. 

“Mm mm. I know you’re *kiss* trying to *kiss* distract me,” he said while kissing down my jaw and neck to my pulse point. Trying to be coy, I put on a mock serious face and say, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He smirks down at me and whispers huskily, “I think you know exactly what I am talking about, my little vixen.”

He then reaches down and grabs my ass to lift me up so that my legs can go around his waist. All the while he is planting kisses and nibbling on my face and neck. He then starts to walk towards the stairs to go to our bedroom. 

“I think we can spare a few hours for a break from packing and while we have the chance” he says.

*Lemon*

I am kissing and nibbling on his face and neck while he is doing the same to me while going up the stairs. We make it to the bedroom and he gently throws me down on the bed and is excited to watch my boobs bounce with the momentum. He then leans in and takes off my shirt and bra, skimming the sides of my breast.

“Beautiful” he whispers.

He then leans in and undoes my pants. He then slides both pants and underwear down, leaving me fully exposed to his blatant ogling. He then undresses himself at vampire speed and I have to bite my lip to try and suppress the moan at the sight of my sexy vampire mate. He leans over and captures my lips in a searing kiss. He then starts rubbing up and down my sides, not touching where I want him the most. Finally he roams over my full breast and tweaks my small nipples into hardness. Then he starts to follow his actions with his mouth and tongue. He goes from my hardened nipples to below my navel and the curve of my hips and he sees the evidence of my arousal dripping out of me.

“Damn baby, you’re so fucking wet for me!”

“Only for you, Gar, only you. Baby, please…” I beg.

“Please what? Tell me what you need.”

He starts running his fingers up and down my slit and in and out of my pussy. I’m moaning and withering under him, so close to my release. He keeps this up for about 20 minutes without letting me cum. Each time I beg, he just smirks and keeps going and every time I am close to release, he pulls out and starts to stroke my inner thighs to keep me on edge. 

“I need you…fuck…inside me. NOW!”

He wastes no time climbing on top of me and entering me in one swift hard thrust, hitting to the hilt. We both groan at the feeling. He doesn’t allow me time to adjust, as he starts pounding into me at a brisk human pace. I lift my legs up and wrap his waist and allow him to go deeper as his is pounding into me relentlessly. 

“Ugh, you’re so tight baby.”

He then pulls back and grabs my legs under my knees and brings them flush against the bed so that I am spread eagle for him. This gets us both moaning and growling at the new feeling. He leans down and kisses me deeply, allowing him to hit the spot that sends me over the edge. 

“Baby…shit…I’m gonna cum...”

“Cum for me baby”

“GAARREETT!!!!”

He continues to thrusts at an almost inhuman pace as I ride out my high. One, two, three more deep, choppy thrusts and he screams out my name as he shoots his cold load into me.

“BELLA”

He lays on me, still buried to the hilt inside me while we both try to catch our breaths. After a few minutes, he rolls on his side and pulls me to his chest so we can continue to calm down. 

*End Lemon*

“Honey, has my Uncle Charlie told you anything about the house and the progress the crew is making?” He leans down and kisses my lips before getting up to get dressed.

“He called to let me know that it won’t be completely ready until Saturday, so you will be staying with him until then. Also the Captain and Lieutenant will bring the boys to you some time on next Thursday. This way, you won’t have to worry about them while you get the house situated.”

“Yea, I can’t see myself with them and trying to decorate an entire house by myself. I am going to get online and set up the delivery set up for the vehicles and the furniture. I am not happy that I have to do all this myself Garrett.” He knows that I am upset with my Uncle for his timing they knew we were moving now. 

“It won’t take long to get the house set up and if you need help, then do what you can and leave the rest for when the Captain gets there” says Garrett. “I am going to put your suitcases in your truck now so you can get ready to get on the road.”

“Thanks honey. It will be a long drive, but I’d rather not fly and then have to depend on Uncle Charlie and the cruiser to get around until the cars get there.”

*Time skip- arrival in Forks*

As predicted it was a long two day drive from Arizona to Washington. Here I am pulling up at Uncle Charlie’s place and parked next to the cruiser. As I was preparing to get out of my truck, I heard Uncle Charlie shout, 

“BELLS!” 

He met me at the door of the truck and gave me a fierce hug. “I missed you kiddo.”

“I’ve missed you too Uncle” I say as I return the hug carefully.

“Well let’s get your luggage inside and up to the spare room. How is everyone?” he asks.

“They are doing well. Garrett is on his way to Italy for work, and the boys are with their God parents. They will be here next week once the house gets done and I get it settled.”

“Well that’s good. I miss them as well. I knew you would be tired after the long drive so I ordered pizza tonight” he says.

“That’s fine,” I say as we climb the stairs to the guest room that I use when I visit. It still looks the same. The large four poster king size bed with the matching armoire and dresser and two night stands are all still here and in the same place. The desk is still in the corner with the rocking chair from Charlie’s baby days in another. I went into the walk in closet and emptied the cooler full of bagged blood into the small portable fridge in the corner and made sure to lock it with the lock on my charm bracelet. I always make sure to have it with me when I travel in case of emergencies. 

“Bells, Pizza’s here!” Charlie yells upstairs.

I have already unpacked my suitcases and gotten out my outfit for school tomorrow. I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen for plates and a soda for me and beer for Charlie. I then go into the living room and give him the beer while I sit down and watch the Mariners game with him in relative silence. After a few hours of eating, drinking, and yelling at the television, we both call it a night.

“Night Uncle” I said as I got up to go upstairs.

“Night kiddo. See you in the morning.”

As I walked upstairs to do my nightly routine, I thought about if anything exciting would happen in this small, rainy, inconsequential town while I am here without my family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Love Me!

Chapter 2: Bella POV

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP

My alarm clock went off at 6:30am. I guess it’s time to get up and get ready for the first day at Forks High. Ugh! I don’t know why I am putting myself through this and as a junior at that. Also it is the middle of the last semester of the year. I get up and get in the shower. One thing I hate about Uncle Charlie’s is the one bathroom. But since it’s usually only him here, I guess I can see it as practical. I wash my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner. Then I wash with my strawberry and cream body wash. I get out and dry off and wrap the towel around me. I then head to my room to blow dry my waist length jet black hair. I leave it down today with my bangs swept back out of my olive colored eyes. 

I get dressed in my navy blue bra and boy short set. Then I pull on my black skinny jeans, my navy blue cashmere sweater then my navy blue Ugg boots. I then put on my silver hoop earrings and my charm bracelet. I get a bag of blood out of the personal fridge to drink for breakfast. I then grab my bag and keys to head out. Charlie is already gone, so I lock up the house and head out to my 2013 silver Chevrolet Avalanche (pic on profile). I love this truck, because it is both a truck and a SUV Crew Cab. I got it fully loaded with black leather interior and dark tinted windows for when Garrett is with me or driving it. 

I start it up and pull out to head down the highway to the high school. Like everything else in the tiny town, the high school is right off the highway and easy to find. I parked my truck around the middle of the student parking lot and shut it off. I grabbed my bag and got out of the truck. I pushed the automatic lock on my key ring and set the alarm. As I am walking to the office to get my schedule, I can tell that everyone is gawking at me and whispering about me.

‘Oh my God, she is Hot!’

‘Man, I would sooo hit that!’

‘Me too man!’

‘She is sooo like fake’

‘I wonder how she can afford a truck like that?’

‘She’s even prettier than Alice and Rosalie’

I just raised a dark brow at them and kept moving. I got to the office and a large lady with red hair named Mrs. Cope was there sorting through some papers. I walked up to the counter and cleared my throat.

“How can I help you dear?” she asked.

“I am Isabella Johnson and this is my first day.”

“Oh yes, Ms. Johnson, I have your schedule and map right here. I also need you to get this slip signed by all of your teachers and bring it back at the end of the day.”

“Thank you” I say, not even bothering to correct her on the Ms. No one here knows that I am married except Charlie.

“You’re welcome sweetie, have a good day!”

I walked back outside and leaned against the wall to look over my schedule and map.

“You’re Isabella Johnson right?”

I looked up and saw an overly friendly, chess club boy with bad acne standing there. 

“Yes, but please, just Bella” I say.

“I am Eric, what class do you have first?” he asked.

“Um, English in Building 2 with Mason.”

“Cool, I’m going there too, I can walk you there and show you” he said.

“Thanks” I say.

“So, you’re from Arizona? I bet it’s hot there” he said.

“Yes, very hot and dry” I say.

“Ah, here we are. I’ll talk to you later. It was nice to meet you” he said.

“You too”

I took my slip to the teacher to sign and then took a seat in the back of the class away from the gawkers. But somehow, some way, they still stared. I ignored them and started taking notes on Shakespeare’s Hamlet. The rest of my morning classes went about the same way. I did meet a few people that I have a few of my morning classes with. One really nice girl was named Angela. She was a tall girl with dark brown hair and glasses. I also met her boyfriend, Ben, who helped me to my second period class. I unfortunately met some fake people as well. The top three was a dark blonde girl named Jessica and her BFF, a bleach blonde bitch named Lauren. I also met a human golden retriever named Mike Newton. 

I am walking with Angela and Ben into the cafeteria for lunch right now. I get into the line and only purchase a coke for lunch. I follow Angela and Ben to the table with their friends and sit beside Angela. It is then that I look around for the first time and notice them in the back of the cafeteria away from everyone. 

“Who are they?” I asked Angela. 

She looks to where I am looking and say, “Those are the Cullen’s and Hales. They moved here two years ago from Alaska. The big male is Emmett Cullen and he is with Rosalie Hale, the blonde supermodel. The short girl with the spiky hair is Alice Cullen and she is with the blonde boy, Jasper Hale. Then there is Edward Cullen. He is the one with the reddish brown hair. 

“Don’t bother trying to get with Edward, he doesn’t date” Jessica snidely remarked. 

I just looked at her with an eyebrow raised. The way she said it, he must have rejected her many times and I said as much. 

“Sooo,” I say, dragging out the word, “How many times did he reject you?”

“Oohh burn!” came from several people at the table, (mainly the boys), while she looked at me like she wanted to slap me. I could hear boisterous laughter coming from the Cullen table as well.

“Whatever” she said snidely.

I just smirked at her and looked back at their table. I recognized Jasper “Hale” as “The Major” Jasper Whitlock from the Southern Wars and the Captain and Lieutenant’s site and brother. Good thing I have my shield up so he didn’t feel my recognition. I wonder why Peter or Char didn’t tell me that the Major was here? Right as I thought that, my phone beeped with a text…

‘Strawberry, didn’t tell you ‘cause you’re safe and want to surprise him next week. So don’t say anything!!!’ Yoda

‘Whatever Yoda’ Strawberry

By this time the bell was about to ring, so I got up and threw my trash away so I can head to Biology. Once there I noticed one of the Cullen’s at the only available table. I had Mr. Banner sign my paper and then went to go sit down. As I was walking, I noticed that he stiffened and tensed up. He was also glaring at me. I wonder if my scent is to strong for him, I thought. Oh well, I can’t do anything about it now. I am in my full human mode and can’t change it. I test my shield and make sure it is up and around me, protecting me. It is, so I casually sit down and try to ignore the hungry vampire next to me.


End file.
